A Dream of Raseimon
Summary Yamato has a dream about his days in the 12th century and then he is attacked by Jealous and Iruma. Plot Yamato is seen in the 12th century, overlooking a city in the distance, he is musing about finally defeating the oppressive nobles once and for all and then he tells his men to prepare themselves, and then from behind him, a large army of men start to raise their weapons and cheer. Darumada and Hyottoko says that tonight is an important night for them and they have so many thieves on their side, it rivals an army. Yamato starts to say that the nobles have only gotten more and more harsh towards the people and those that hate the nobility are all joining together but more importantly, Ultimo is on their side. He looks over at Ultimo playing with three children over on the hill, suddenly he jumps at Yamato, with Yamato apologizing for unintentionally calling him over, Yamato says that Ultimo has been very helpful up until now and that he does not have to come with him if he doesn't want to be involved in the battle. Ultimo says that he doesn't follow orders unconditionally, his purpose is to learn what good and evil is and that is the reason why Karakuri Doji have masters, and until he fulfills that directive, he will fight by Yamato's side. A little bit later, the bandit army marches through the night, brandishing torches and swords, being led by Yamato and Ultimo, riding a large horse, the army makes its way to Raseimon with Yamato saying that it will be an easy road to the Nobles' castle once they have taken over the gate. Darumada comments on how dishevelled the gate looks with Yamato saying that is in constant disrepair and is slowly rotting apart, saying that this is the fate of the gate that the nobility was so proud of, like they have left it to rot. Yamato tells his troops not to let their guards down and that Ultimo and him will break through the gate. Yamato then says that it is time for them to show what a Karakuri Doji is capable of and then they start to charge the gate. Then Jealous tells them to stop, saying that because he is envious, he will not let even one bandit get through Raseimon gate, Jealous then uses Kumo Kirimaru which Ultimo easily stops with Tsurugi, Ultimo exclaims that the very fact that Jealous is using the power of Ultimate evil is impossible and there can't be another besides Vice and Ultimo but he sees that Jealous's hand can freely transform and he has a flight device under his hakama, and the shape of his Karakuri visors all confirm that he is a Karakuri Doji. Ultimo wonders how can there be another Karakuri Doji in existence and Iruma butts in saying that ultimate is always rebelling against perfection and for those that have reached the pinnacle, there will be something that has not. Jealous is born to fill the gaps between good and evil, saying that he is Dunstan's newest creation and that Jealous is Iruma's Doji. Characters in Order of Appearance *Agari Yamato *Darumada Masami *Hyottoko *Ultimo *Male Child Bandit *Female Child Bandit *Other Child Bandit *Jealous *Iruma Tomomitsu *Vice *Dr. Dunstan *Sayama Makoto *Kodaira Rune *Antique shop owner Karakuri Henges Used *Kumo Kirimaru (Great Spider Cutter) *Tsurugi (Crane Sword) *Tsuchi Kumo (Earth Spider)